Assassin of Red (Semiramis)
Summary Assassin of Red is the Assassin-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Shirou Kotomine. Her true name is Semiramis, the Wise Queen of Assyria. Born from the mermaid goddess Derketo and left on the shore to die, she was wrapped in the wings of a dove until she was found by a shepherd, Simmas, who raised and educated her until she married Onnes, an old general. However, she was taken away from him and forced to marry the king, Ninus, who fell in love with her due to her beauty. A few days after the marriage, she poisoned and killed him, the first recorded poisoning, and went on to reign over Assyria as its queen for decades. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 6-C in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. High 6-C with Bašmu Name: Assassin of Red, Semiramis, "Wise Queen of Assyria", "World's Oldest Poisoner" Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Queen, Demigod, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Statistics Amplification with the Hanging Gardens, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation with Magecraft, Poison Manipulation (Sikera Ušum allows her to poison her surroundings, even the air and magical energy, along with her attacks, and she can change the composition of this poison as she pleases), Chain Manipulation (Can make chains out of her poison and use them as weapons), Summoning (She can create large quantities of Dragon Tooth Warriors and can summon Phantasmal Species related to poison), Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Magic Negation (Negated Sisigou's Command Spell, which he tried to use to teleport Mordred out of the throne room), Preparation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR (Has enough luck rank to resist Gate of Skye) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is not a physically inclined Servant fit for close combat, but should still be stronger than the finest humans as even the weakest Servants can crush skulls like eggshells in their fingertips). Island level in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon (She can overwhelm Astolfo's A-rank Magic Resistance with her EX-rank Magecraft. The Garden's main defense and interception spell boasts power comparable to Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. Could temporarily restrain Mordred with the black chains created through Sikera Ušum). Large Island level with Bašmu (A Divine Beast that stands among the top of Phantasmal Beasts, making it superior to Pegasus). Ignores conventional durability with Sikera Ušum (Poisons her surroundings, even the air and magical energy, along with all her attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Was easily cut down by Mordred after her defenses and summons were bypassed). Island level with Sacred Fish Scales (Withstood an attack from a semi-serious Achilles, but the scales were shattered and Semiramis was lightly wounded as a result). Large Island level with Bašmu (Superior to Pegasus) and barriers (Her barriers nullified the effects of Mordred's Clarent Blood Arthur, but were shattered as a result) Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Kilometers with the Hanging Garden of Babylon and magecraft Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Known as mankind's oldest poisoner and the Wise Queen of Assyria, Semiramis is incredibly perspective and manipulative. She managed to take over Assyria with her numerous skills and beauty, and reigned there for decades due to her exceptional abilities as a queen. Responsible for the oldest case of murder by poisoning recorded in legends, Semiramis possesses great skill with the use of poison. She is skilled enough to poison numerous top-class magi sent by the Mage's association without any of them noticing, and can use it to battle and overwhelm the likes of Mordred, one of the famed Knights of the Round Table. She also possesses great skill in magecraft, being able to set multiple magical traps as well as using EX rank spells when within the Hanging Gardens. Weaknesses: The Hanging Gardens of Babylon cannot be manifested from magical energy and requires worldly materials and time to prepare, taking an at least three-day long ritual. Semiramis is also much less powerful outside of it. When rushed, she cannot summon her monsters at full power, only summoning part of their body. Sikera Ušum may only be utilized within the confines of the Hanging Garden of Babylon's throne room. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms HangingGardensFA.jpg|The Hanging Gardens of Babylon HangingGardensDefense.gif|The Gardens' Main Defense Semiramis_Barrier.gif|Creating a barrier Semiramis_Stops_CBA.gif|Activation against Clarent Blood Arthur HangingGardensFGO.gif|The Gardens in Fate/Grand Order Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity: Semiramis' garden, an EX-rank Anti-World Noble Phantasm used as a flying fortress by the Red Faction. Its immense size allows it to carry thousands of soldiers, and it functions similarly to a Bounded Field. Semiramis controls it from the throne room, using a large jewel on her throne's armrest to activate it. It cannot be manifested through magical energy, unlike most Noble Phantasms, instead requiring worldly time and materials. It takes at least three days to gather all the materials needed for its construction, which are expensive enough to rival the cost of a small country, needing dirt, stone, minerals, plants, and water from the region where Semiramis lived, along with a three-day chant. This is because Semiramis did not possess or create it in life, but gained it through the misconceptions of the people of the world. It is not so much a garden or a fortress as it is a weapon. Its activation brings other Servants to awe, even the normally stoic Karna. Although it is similar to a Temple manifested through Territory Creation, it far surpasses them and is meant to be used offensively, moving slowly towards an opponent while Semiramis defends it with legions of Dragon Wing Warriors and her magecraft. While Semiramis is weak normally, within the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, she is at her strongest, with all her parameters being boosted significantly due to her fame being at its highest. She can utilize EX-ranked magecraft that treads into the realm of True Magic, and she can easily create thousands of Dragon Tooth Warriors. Its main defense is the Tiamtum Uumuu: the Eleven Black Coffins which lets Semiramis cast an interception spell with power comparable to Anti-Army Noble Phantasms that can overwhelm A-Rank Magic Resistance that easily shrugged off spells powerful enough to kill Heracles. Semiramis_Chains.gif|Sikera Ušum's chains Semiramis_Chains_2.gif|Restraining Mordred SikeraUsum.gif|Sikera Ušum in the anime divine beast.jpg|A Primeval Snake and The Divine Beast Bašmu Semiramis_Summons_Serpent.gif|Summoning a Primeval Snake Semiramis_Summoning_Basmu.gif|Summoning the Bašmu Sikera Ušum: Arrogant King's Alcohol: Semiramis' certain-kill Noble Phantasm, it's the manifestation of the first recorded poisoning, the death of Semiramis' husband. With the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, she can only use this within its throne room, though if she were summoned without it and without Double Summon, it would be her main Noble Phantasm. Once activated, it poisons Semiramis' surroundings, even the air and magical energy, along with all her magecraft. Servants with Poison Resistance or anecdotes of resisting poisons would get increased resistance to its effects. On the other hand, Servants who died to poison in life take double the damage. Semiramis can use multiple types of poison and alter their composition, even being capable of replicating the lethal and excruciatingly painful poison of the Hydra, which led both Chiron and even the mighty Heracles to kill themselves rather than suffer it any longer. It also would have killed Mordred if she did not receive an antidote from Sisigou. She can also create sharp chains made of the poison that are tough enough to restrain Mordred when used in large quantities and possess considerable concussive force when launched at foes. Within the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, she can summon creatures of the Phantasmal Species as long as they are related to poison, such as giant Primeval Snakes and the Divine Beast Bašmu, one of the eleven demons birthed by Tiamat, which possesses a incredibly lethal poison that would have killed Mordred the instant it opened its mouth. However, it would take time to summon such a powerful beast under normal circumstances, and in the heat of battle, she was only able to summon its upper body while fighting Mordred. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Semiramis specializes in poisoning, so while she can make very powerful poisons, she cannot make anything else. Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Semiramis' C+ rank proficiency in this skill renders her difficult to detect through normal and magical means, rendering it suitable for spying, but she must reveal herself to attack. However, this does not apply to poisoning others. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a magus. Given the time and materials, Semiramis can create the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, superior to even a Temple, as represented by her Noble Phantasm and thus granting her an EX rank in this skill. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As the daughter of the fish-goddess Derketo and a mortal, Semiramis has C-rank Divinity. Double Summon: A rare Personal Skill that allows a Servant to simultaneously possess the Class Skills of two different classes. Semiramis, while summoned as an Assassin, has the Class Skills and capabilities of her Caster self, as well, giving her access to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and the full power of her magecraft. Familiar (Doves): The use of dove as familiars, which Semiramis can direct with her thoughts alone. She can spread them throughout an area as large as a country to gather information, tracking down sources of magical energy. Gallery Semiramis FGO Stage 1.jpg|Semiramis' First Ascension Stage in Fate/Grand Order Semiramis FGO Stage 2.jpg|Semirami's Second Ascension Stage in Fate/Grand Order Semiramis FGO Stage 3.jpg|Semirami's Third Ascension Stage in Fate/Grand Order Semiramis FGO Stage 4.jpg|Semirami's Final Ascension Stage in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Chain Users Category:Demigods Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Queens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users